Brethren of Spite
The Brethren of Spite are a group of fleet based Chaos space marines operating in the Imperium of man’s Eastern Fringe. Originally making up the core of the “Brotherhood of Man” Space marine chapter, the Brethren formed from secessionist splinters that remained after the chapter collapsed in late m.37. The Brethren are led by Cain, the former captain of the 2nd company and now Chaos lord of the Brethren. The Brethren of Spite are known to worship Chaos undivided, while certain squads have adopted a specific god to worship. History Though not much is known about the Brotherhood of Man before their civil war and re-formation into the Brethren of Spite, what is known is that the organisation of the chapter and it's tactical doctrines are relatively the same. The Brotherhood of man extensively used it's fleet as the basis of it's chapter and recruited on selected worlds across the Imperium, which it's forces where spread across. With the constant warfare that raged thought the galaxy, the Brotherhood found their fleets spread thinly across the void of space. The chapters numbers began to dwindle to a mere four hundred strong as the eternal conflict of the galaxy took it's toll, and soon members of the chapter began to object to chapter commands actions, and the perceived future extinction of the chapter. The leader of those who objected was Cain, a skilled shipmaster who had served the chapter faithfully for two hundred years. He believed that the chapter needed to regain it's numbers before involvement in any further major engagements, but chapter command would have none of it. Realising that without action that the chapter would be destroyed by Chapter commands incompetence, Cain rallied his brothers against the Chapters leadership. Coup and Fall While Cain possessed a large force of the Brotherhood at his disposal, Chapter command had sway over most of the specialists of the Chapter. This meant the loyalist forces possessed Veterans and Sergeants, who had many years of fighting experience to use against the separatists. The war was grueling, both sides taking heavy casualties, before Chapter command was defeated. The war had lasted 3 years, leaving the chapter at only 240 members, and deprived of most of it's original leadership. A new chapter command was formed, lead by Cain as it's chapter master. But the chapter faced a new hurdle. It had lost most of it's specialists and along with that, almost all of the tenth company. It quickly began to recruit new members, but with few experienced Chaplins and Librarians to monitor the recruits, corruption began to worm its way into the chapters growing ranks. As well as this, the chapter began to withhold it's gene-seed tithe, claiming it required it in order to survive. However the Inquisition looked upon the reformed and rebuilding chapter with a sense of suspicion. The murder of it's specialists and original commanders could be seen as heresy, and with it's numbers swelling, what if it where to suddenly turn upon the Imperium with the same abandon as it's chapter command? A small fleet of Ordo Hereticus ships were able to locate the Brotherhood’s fleet over one of their recruiting worlds, and attempted to hail the fleet, demanding that the Brotherhood man surrender and allow its members to be interrogated and scanned for heresy. Cain ordered that his ships open fire on the Inquisition fleet. The chapter had slaughtered hundreds of Imperial servants and in an instant, sealed it’s own fleet. Cain denounced the Imperium as cowards, as it had refused to assist them in it’s time of need, and that it would walk it’s own path. The chapter retreated into the Eastern fringe, overwhelming numerous small Imperial outposts, pirate settlements and hidden Xenos in a spiral of hateful deterioration. The chapter left billions dead in it’s wake, obliterating any form of life that stood in it’s way simply because it had the power too. Soon the chapter had re branded itself as the Brethren of Spite, and began to abandon any form of command structure. Corruption The Brethren of Spites actions however were not without consequence. They had taken numerous casualties, as well as the loss of several ships, which they lacked the the ability to properly repair. In an attempt to counter the loss of ships, they begun to steal enemy craft, kill or enslave the crew, before retreating and repeating the process over and over again. In an attempt to stem the casualties, the Brethren began to ‘recruit’ from tribal and barbaric worlds, or from slave stock. Gene-seed however, was something that could not be replaced easily, or safely. As well as stealing their ships and taking armour, weapons and members captive, the Brethren of Spite had begun to use the gene-seed of Chaos marines within new recruits in an attempt to maintain the chapters survival. This inevitably lead to a growing corruption within the chapter, which spread like an epidemic, but Cain did nothing to halt it. Some suspect Cain himself had been a servant of Chaos since the beginning, though whatever the case, Cain was welcoming of the continued survival of his brothers even in their corrupted state. Discovery of the Ark and early raids While the Brethren marauded through the eastern fringe, they would happen across a great discovery. The twisted cadre of warriors where able to find an Ark Mechanicus silently drifting through the void, deep within the eastern fringe. Though scarred by laser fire and without crew, the Brethren of Spite where able to slowly but surely repair and re-crew the craft through the assistance of Dark Mechanicus 'Hereteks' who were paid through activities found within the great crafts vaults. The ship was named the "Covenant of Sin" by Cain, who considered it a gift from the gods. Now the Brethren of Spite possessed a sizable fleet of twenty ships and around four hundred astartes, along with numerous militia and pirate groups they had enslaved. Cain himself sought little more but to continue his trail of marauding and destruction, and was happy to oblige to his corrupt lieutenants and captains own goals, in order to keep them in check. The eastern fringe of the Imperium of man hosts numerous shipping lanes which are vital to those far out worlds under the Imperium's command, and are well guarded, however, the Brethren's sizable fleet could easily overwhelm other ships quickly in battle. Soon the Brethren of Spite began to target the shipping lanes, and destroyed and looted numerous craft. Even well guarded convoys could not properly counter the Brethren's tactical advantage of numbers, and when the Imperium possessed any advantage, the Brethren would retreat. Hit and run attacks soon formed the core of the Brethren of Spites tactical doctrine. But the Brethren of Spite's actions where not without consequence. In an attempt to tackle the rising raids and attacks, larger and better defended convoys where used instead. These small battle groups could fend off the Brethren's smaller strikes and forced them to adopt larger groups when assailing the Imperials, but this cost the Brethren of Spite resources, and could led to them being bogged down in large naval battles. This led to a lower rate of Brethren activity against the Imperium. The Brethren however refused to be pushed away from their hunting grounds. Deploying fleets of cruisers and dreadnoughts, the Brethren of Spite continued to raid and loot Imperial shipping lanes on the Eastern Fringe. Battle over Atacia The knowledge a successor chapter has betrayed the Imperium is not well taken, espically by the Imperial Fists, a chapter whose culture was based around the ideas of self control and flawless discipline in combat. The news that the Brotherhood of Man had become a fleet of Chaos pirates had enraged the fists, and as soon as it was possible, a fleet of the Imperial Fist ships was deployed to head the counter attack against the Brethren. They planned to destroy the Brethren, and hope to remove the stain on their honour. Deploying alongside those forces the Imperium had dedicated to protecting their convoys in the Eastern Fringe, the Imperial Fists hoped to catch the Brethren off guard and hope to track any ships that attempted to retreat, as too find the Brethren of Spites location. The Imperial Fists plan seemed to work at first, assisting in the defense of an Imperial convoy before pursuing a straggler Brethren of Spite frigate, finding the weakened ship had joined a much larger fleet. Unable to retreat as the Brethren engaged in close proximity, the Imperial Fists, where forced to form a defensive ring over the nearest Imperial world named Atacia. Knowing that any chance of reinforcements was nil, the Imperial Fists resolved to deploy as many of their remaining troops in boarding teams to assault the Brethren's ships. A small fleet of boarding torpedoes and Caestus assault rams would launch a counter attack on the Brethren, and while many of these craft where destroyed in their flight, enough where able to reach their targets. Across the Brethren of Spites fleet, chaos reigned as brutal close quarters ensured in the crowded halls and corridors of the corrupted fleet. While themselves masters of fleet combat, the Brethren where unable to immediately counter the Imperial fists strike against them, and with the crews of the Imperial ships detonating their craft in close proximity to the Brethren's own, most of the raiders com channels where disabled or damaged. Those remaining Imperial Fists did as much to hinder the Brethren of Spite as possible, before finally being stamped out. While they had failed to destroy the Brethren, the Imperial Fists sacrifice had heavily damaged the traitors fleet and numbers. These actions would force the Brethren to halt their raids on the Imperium and return to recruitment and repair. Rebuilding and second return With their Pyrrhic victory, the Brethren of Spite's numbers had been reduced to four hundred men and lost numerous ships. While the Covenant of Sin remained functional, it could not alone keep the Brethren of Spite functional in the Eastern Fringe. This once again forced the Brethren to raid weaker factions, xenos, pirates and smaller war bands. Cain's forces fought even more exotic xenos creatures, and came into possession of numerous xenos weapons and technology. As they rebuilt, the Brethren began to experiment with non Imperial technology, altering their ships with new alien weapons. They also began to bring some of the artefacts from the Covenant of Sin''s vaults, ancient weapons of the Mechanicus where now brought into service by the Brethren. The Brethren made their return with several vicious raids across the eastern fringe utilising the new technologies they had developed in their absence, and displayed greater caution during battle. It was obvious from the nature of Cain's raiding techniques that the Brethren where focussed on not being routed from their hunting grounds again. Counter operations by Imperial forces led to the Brethren falling into hiding before returning several months or even years later since their last attacks. However it also became apparent that the Brethren were not content with just the Eastern Fringe. Numerous raids have occurred across Imperial space by traitor Astartes identifying themselves as the Brethren of Spite, bearing the same livery and symbolism, along with tactics and leadership. The Imperium has become increasingly aware of Cain and the Brethren's tactical awareness of the Imperium's abilities, and knows that they are not mindless barbarians. The Brethren of Spite's fleet based nature also means that the Imperium cannot properly route them as a hole, as the Brethren operates in numerous splinter groups under a single chain of command. Organisation and Tactical overview The Brethren as a loyalist chapter where highly supported by their fleet, with numerous craft from different eras within their fleet. When the chapter turned traitor, they maintained such an organisation, and used their fleet strength to conduct raids on shipping lanes and lone worlds. Most of these craft are commanded by vetered Space marine shipmasters, with crews hand picked. Some smaller craft are commanded by human renegades or even xenos, though they rarely advance above anything other than command over a frigate. Most squads and units in the ground army have lost most of their original codex orientated organisation. Much of it has been replaced by that of rule through cunning and strength. Squads are made up of bolt gun and special weapon armed space marines, led by champions or veterans who have ascended above their brothers through cunning or brute strength. Groups of champions may band together to form enforcers or act as lieutenants for ship masters, making their will known to unruly troops. Insubordination is rare, but any occurrence is quickly stamped out by the swing of a fist or blunt sword. Some squadrons have fallen into the cults of chaos, becoming Plague marines or Khorne Bezerkers. Such troops have not become alienated from their fellow brothers though, maybe developing rivalries, or becoming more competitive, but maintaining the sense of brotherhood all Brethren share. Any attempts to break it are dealt with quickly, ending in death or worse. Geneseed The Brethren of Spite are descended from the Imperial Fists and so possess the traits carried by it, and their fellow successor chapters. This includes the lack of Betcher gland and Sus-an Membrane, however, these traits have grown to account only for the original Brethren. With the take over of other Chaos space marine war bands, groups of renegades and loyalists, the Chapters gene-seed is heavily mixed and corrupted. This can lead to mutations and abnormalities within the Brethren of Spites ranks, meaning only the strongest of recruits will survive past the trials of becoming a member of the chapter, as failed recruits become hideous mutants. Livery and symbolism The Brethren of Spite's universal uniform is a dark silver, marked with secondary black and obsidian. This however, has spawned several variants, with ship masters designating their own troops schemes. Most commonly, this will be the adding of a hue that is commonly associated with their patron power, or the decoration of symbols that do the same. The Brethren also make use of several symbols and icons, though this is not nearly as much as more zealous or open war bands of renegade astartes. The most common icon appearing on Brethren armour and uniform schemes is a cracked skull or a skeletal hand twisted into a fist. Notable Brethren Cain Leader and grand admiral of the Brethren of Spite, Cain was once the chapters second company leader, and continues to lead it in his new form. Having lead numerous raids against the Imperium, Cain is venerated in both ground and naval battles since his corruption. Drow Thel Former Eldar Autarch of Saim-Hann, Drow was captured and corrupted by the Brethren of Spite. Now a fully fledged member of the Brethren, Drow now leads the Brethren as one of their ship masters and commanders. Drow has led numerous raids and war parties against the Imperium, and leads her own ship named 'Solace'. Sven Once the Brotherhood of Man's master of the forge, Sven now continues his service to the Brethren of the Spite as a member of the Dark Mechanicus. Sven still faithfully worships the Omnishia and the Dark Gods. Recruitment Like all Chaos and renegade war bands, the Brethren really on slaves and cultists as their main form of recruits for new astartes warriors. However, other methods of creation have been observed. Psycho surgery and psychic brain washing on other captured astartes can create entirely new personalities, ready for combat alongside their new brothers. The theft of Space marine recruits have also occurred, and has led to several chapters swearing vendetta's on the Brethren of Spite for their heresy. Fleet The Brethren's of Spites fleet contains a varied array of ships, though several have been noted in their regularity in raids and attacks; *'Covenant of Sin': The Covenant acts as the flagship for the Brethren of Spites war-fleet, and is a feared sight among Imperial admirals. The ship has been heavily modified to support more weapon batteries, along with heavier armour and shielding. The Covenant was discovered by the Brotherhood of man after they fled the Imperium, drifting on the eastern fringe, and quickly formed the center of their naval strength. *'Apparatus mentis': Commanded by the Brethren's serving Master of the Forge, Sven, the Apparatus mentis is a colossal forge ship. While not outfitted for combat, the Apparatus is still an impressive craft, with numerous factories and workshops in which the agents of the Dark Mechanicus toil to create new weapons and devices for the Brethren. Ranking While much of it's original ranking is gone, some of the Brethren's original forms of hierarchy remain; *'Ship masters': Commanders in the Brethren's fleet, a ship masters statues is measured on his commanding skills and tactical ability. The strongest of Ship masters are found commanding cruisers and dreadnoughts, while the lowest are found commanding far smaller craft. These could be compared from Lords and Sorcerers to Aspiring Champions. *'Fleet masters': Some Ship masters will come into the command of small group of ships, these powerful champions are known as Fleet masters. Both cunning and vicous, Fleet masters will have many years, if not centuries of experiance and have gathered a group of ship masters to their cause. *'Grand admiral': A title given to the current leader of the Brethren, Grand admirals are highly powerful individuals, with the power to have entire star systems reduced to smoking rubble. The current Grand Admiral is former chapter master Cain, though his position is sought by many. Culture and beliefs As a loyalist chapter of the Imperium, the Brethren where a closely knit chapter. Bound by their belief in the Imperium and their own brotherhood, the chapter has continued to maintained such beliefs in their brotherhood, even as piratical raiders and corsairs. A honor among thieves if you will. Even with members falling into the worship of specific chaos powers, the chapter has held together under beliefs. Another major factor of the Brethren of Spite is the way they see themselves. They do not believe themselves traitors, but they see themselves as those who have seen the Emperor for what he is. They have become servants of Chaos because it will allow the chapter to survive far longer than it would under the Imperium, and believe they must spread such a message to all other Astartes. They see this as 'freeing' the other Space marines from slavery, though this view has become corrupted over time. More jaded Brethren see themselves as traitors, who simply joined Chaos in an attempt to survive and shun their brothers for such an acceptance. Allies and Enemies ''Enemies ''The Calipsian Hordes'' Like the Brethren of Spite, the Calipsian Hordes raid others for resources and slaves throughout the galaxy. The Brethren have come into conflict with the gene-warriors and feral legions on several occasions, and are sworn enemies. Unique units Grief-Commando Grief-Commando are highly augmented and altered astartes of the Brethren of Spite, who have willingly gone under extensive psycho and physical surgery to dampen their emotions and nervous system. This means the Grief Commando lack any form of self preservation or feeling of pain. Such alterations have made the Greif Commando dangerous and feared warriors among the Brethren of Spite's ranks. Deployed in strike teams to neutralise powerful enemy targets, and are commonly found among the first wave of Brethren assault teams in ship to ship boarding actions. Due to the lack of self preservation felt by the Grief Commando, some will go to extreme lengths to destroy their targets if all other, such as suicidal attacks. Quotes By About Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands Category:13th Founding